Casey Kasem
| POB= Detroit, Michigan, USA | DOD= | POD= Gig Harbor, Washington, USA | job= Voice actor | notable role(s)= Shaggy Rogers Mr. Rogers Dr. Albert Shaggleford Colton Rogers }} Casey Kasem was a well known retired American disc jockey, music historian, radio personality, and screen and voice actor of Lebanese Druze decent. He is best known as the host of the American Top 40, and for providing the voice of Shaggy Rogers from 1969–1997 and then again from 2002-2009. He is also known for doing the voice of Robin the Boy Wonder, Alexander from Josie and the Pussycats, Mark from Battle of the Planets and Cliffjumper from the original Transformers series. His on-screen credits include The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries, Saved by the Bell (starring Mario Lopez), and a cameo in 1984's Ghostbusters. In 1995, being a devout vegan, Kasem detested reprising his role of Shaggy in a Burger King commercial, not only turning down the offer, but leaving the role entirely when the producers wouldn't make the character into a vegan. In the interium of his time away he was replaced by Billy West and Scott Innes. In 2002, he returned when it was decided that Shaggy would be a vegetarian; subtle references can be found in What's New, Scooby-Doo?. He continued until his retirement in 2009. He was succeeded by Matthew Lillard, who played Shaggy in the live-action theatrical films. His retirement also brought an end to his radio career on July 4, 2009. In October 2013, he was revealed to have Parkinson's disease (which he had been diagnosed with in 2007), until it was discovered he had Lewy body dementia, which is similiar to Parkinson's; this sadly removed his speech, which is what he is most remembered for. In May 2014, a court order had been made to investigate the whereabouts of Kasem after he had been removed from his nursing home in Santa Monica, California and it had been announced he was "no longer in the United States". He had been found a little while later in the Washington state. He finally passed away on June 15, 2014 at age 82. Voice roles ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Grouped under "Voices". ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' ''Laff-a-Lympics'' * Shaggy ''Scooby Goes Hollywood'' ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) ''The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show'' ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' ''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' ''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' ''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' This marks the first TV series to acknowledge which character an actor has played, in this case, Kasem as Shaggy. He and Don Messick were the only two actors to reprise the roles they originated. ''Arabian Nights'' This is an anthology special, where Shaggy isn't in every scene, but does play an intergral part. As a cash-in, Arabian Nights was later retitled, Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights (and then Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights). ''Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? As Kasem and Frank Welker are the only two to reprise the roles they originated, they are included in the opening credits. Therefore, any additional roles are uncredited. ''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster ''Aloha, Scooby-Doo! ''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? ''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! ''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! ''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King ''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ''Scooby-Doo'' in other media Laff-a-Lympics was a show highlighted by Scooby-Doo('s involvement), so that doesn't count. ''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' ''Johnny Bravo'' External links * , the free encyclopedia Category:Aloha, Scooby-Doo! actors Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo actors Category:Arabian Nights actors Category:Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Dynomutt, Dog Wonder actors Category:Johnny Bravo actors Category:Laff-a-Lympics actors Category:Scooby Goes Hollywood actors Category:Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico actors Category:Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword actors Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) actors Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) actors Category:Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? actors Category:Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated actors Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! actors Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! actors Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo actors Category:The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show actors Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies actors Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries actors Category:The Scooby-Doo Show actors Category:Voice actors Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? actors